The Most Awesomest Harry Potter Musical EVER!
by Starry
Summary: Harry Potter and the cast live from center stage! Joint fic with Dark Mage and lizzz wood, elijah's gurl. Songs performed by characters from HP. Please r/r!


The Most Awesomest Harry Potter Musical Fanfic Thingy EVER!

By Starry and Dark Mage and Lizzz Wood, Elijah's Gurl

(wow she has a long name!)

Disclaimer: Hi everybody! This is our first joint fic.We hope you like.Please excuse the randomnocity {what's YOUR level?}, we just got high on lemon tea.This would be the part where we say that we don't own Harry, Potter, but we aren't so sure about that! {note from Lizzz: Miss Suzie had a steamboat! The steamboat had a bell, ding! Ding! Miss Suzie went to heaven and the steamboat went to hell-o operator, please give number 9 and if you disconnect me I will chop off your behind the fridgerator, there was a piece of glass, Miss Suzie sat upon it and it went right up her ass-k me no more questions, tell me no more lies! The boys are in the girls room {doing something unnatural!} Wow, this disclaimer is long! Hee hee hee. 

Author's Note From Starry: To the wonderful , generous, unbelievably awesome people who dared to read this, don't be scared, we are perfectly mentally stable, but not normal, that's just a setting on a hair dryer.Newayz—to any1 who's read my other stories, there are still curtains!Anyway, 

Read

Review

Remember the 3R's!

Author's Note from Lizzz: I want to thank my wonder dog whose name, by the way, is not Lassie, who can turn himself inside-out 4 different ways, I also want to thank any1 who will vote 4 me as number1 person who can balance a spoon on their nose consecutively. ( question): if Greenland was painted pink, would it then be called "pinkland?"

Author's Note From Dark Mage: hoya to all who read, review, and think that my story "The Pretty Blinky Fairy" is weird, I love you! Ha ha… Sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm a lazy-ass procrastinator. Now, I think we need to start this fic, but first I would like to thank monkeys and midgets all around the world. (thanx to Carson Daly for that! ^_~)

Curtains Up!

**SCENE 1**

Narrator Starry: Welcome to our first never-gonna-happen-again Harry Potter Musical thingy!Our first act will be performed by Dobby and the House Elves!

*Insert applause here*

Anyway, Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show except for when you scroll down!

Dobby and a group of House Elves come on stage to lossa APPLAUSE! |That's your cue, audience!|

MUSIC STARTS!

House Elves: it's a hard knock life for us!

It's a hard knock life! for us! 

'Stead of treated, we get tricked! 

'Stead of kisses, we get kicked! 

It's a hard-knock life!

Dobby: Got no folk to speak of so, 

it's a hard knock row we hoe!

No one cares for you a smidge! 

When you're in an orphanage!

It's a hard-knock life!

House Elf 1: Don't it feel like the wind is always howlin'?

House Elf 2: Don't it seem like there's never any light?

House Elf 3: Once a day don't you want to throw the towel in?

Winky: It's easier than puttin' up a fight!

House Elf 1: No one cares when your dreams at night get creepy.

House Elf 2: no one cares if you grow or if you shrink.

House Elf 3: No one dries when your eyes get wet and weepy.

Winky: From the crying you would think this place would sink!

All Elves: Oooooh!

Dobby: Santa Claus we never see!

Young Elf: Santa Claus? What's that? Who's he?

Dobby: No one cares for you a smidge

When you're in an orphanage

It's a hard knock life.

All Elves: it's a hard-knock life!

END

Curtains Close!

Authors' Final Notes: we apologize for the words that make sense. I mean, for the parts that don't make sense. I mean… it's very hard to type upside-down…Have you ever had randomly assorted nuts from Milliways, the restaurant at the end of the universe??? Have you seen my missing third leg????

Next Scene: Takes place on center stage in Eminem's Closet, which I {Mage} happen to have captured and brought to The Realm {my site} which I will shamelessly plug here: [http://www.chel.cjb.net][1]

Future Scenes: Take place live from Privet Drive, live from Hogwarts, at the end of the Universe, and at a word from our sponsors {The Goldfish Company, Nike, and Bertie Botts every Flavour Beans, and Randomnocity.com {what's YOUR level?} and the friendly little 1 ½ calorie tic-tac, and the String Company that makes STRING! woOt!}

If you need to contact us, call the oompa loompas at the Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory!

   [1]: http://www.chel.cjb.net/



End file.
